Jalton
by dramaticfluffer
Summary: One shots, and some multi-chapters of Jalton. Recommend stories if you would like!


**Hey all! I am starting a story of chapters on JALTON, or is it Jazton? I have no clue lol. So if you guys have any recommendations on stories, feel free to write a review and tell me what you want to read! Some I will make multi-chapters. I know I suck at updating quickly, but I will do my best with the other two as well!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Jaz's first mission back_

First mission back should have been small, inconsequential—it was not. Campbell sent me and my team to Egypt just for some protective detail for a high power political figure. Jaz's first mission back and it turned out worse than we thought.

Jaz and I teamed, up, we are in the car behind Preach, McG, and Amir and the Ambassador we are ordered to protect. I look at Jaz in the passenger seat, "Good to be back?" She looks over at me with a smile, "feels great" I look back and match her smile. She sighed, "it's just it could be more—" An explosion went off a quarter mile in front of us, I break fast, Jaz's unbuckled body slams into the dash and she lets out a grunt. "You okay?" She nods.

Amir, Preach, McG rushes towards us with the Ambassador. "What is the plan, Top?" Amir said, while all of us crouch behind the vehicle Jaz and I had been in. I look at Jaz and she looks anxious but determined, so far no shooting just an explosion. "McG, Amir, take the Ambassador in my car to safety. Preach, Jaz, on me. Command, be our eyes." Everyone nods and acknowledges their duties.

"Dalton, we have four tangos coming your way, coming east." Campbell says over the comms. "Of course this couldn't be easy." I look at Preach and then Jaz, "Okay, there are cars over there on the west side of the street, we will use that as cover. Command we need you to watch our sixes to make sure no one will surprise us from the west."

Preach let out a sigh, "Yeah, I hate surprises."

Behind the cars, Jaz to my left, Preach to my right, we wait. "Hey Jaz, you good?" Preach says across me to her. "Just Peachy, Preach." The look in her eyes shows concern, that I only notice. "I could use a beer or—" Gunfire shooting at us stopped the rest of her sentence. "Contact! We have Contact!"

Preach and I start shooting back, but these guys are good. "Preach take the left. Jaz take the—Jaz!" I turn to her to see that she was frozen, crouched down behind the car. "Jaz!' I yell one more time. She can't hear me, she is in a stance. Her torture. This is the first time she has a gun shot in her direction since a bag was put of her head as well as a gun pointed at her, and shot to the side. Shit.

Preach looks over, "Adam, help her. I have these guys. Just hurry." I nod. I take a few more shots, and crouch-run to Jaz. I am in front of her, "Hey, Jaz?! Jaz!" She shakes her head, to get out of the stance, "Wha-what?" I put my hand on her cheek, "its okay. Its okay. Jaz we need you. I need you." I stare into her eyes, she still looks afraid. I put my forehead to hers, "I need you." She takes a deep breath and nods against me. "Okay, I am okay. Lets do it." She puts up her rifle behind the car, and shoot. Bang, Bang, two dead with one shot each.

All I could do is turn sideways to her and smile, she is smiling also. "Atta girl, Jaz!" Preach yelled to the left of me. Patricia then spoke to me over comms, "Dalton, McG and Amir, are on there way back. But we have six more tangos, coming from the west." I sigh, "alright."

McG and Amir, pulled up, while Jaz picks off the last of the four tangos from the east. They run up, "Damn, Jaz. Welcome the hell back." McG says. "You're welcome." She says with a smile.

We go on the other side of the cars to wait for the six other tangos, coming from our six. Before we know it, we are greeted by them, and are under direct heavy fire. "We are getting our asses handed to us right now." Amir yells. "Yeah, no shit. Thank you Amir." McG yells back.

"Jaz, Amir. Go left. Preach and McG go right, I'll stay center. Pick them off." I yell. "Copy." All of them said at once. Jaz makes eye contact with me, and nods. Something about letting her go without me, hurts me.

I watch them flank left and right, soon accompanied by, Preach saying him and McG picked off two, same with Amir and Jaz. I keep shooting at the same asshole, until finally I take him down. I sit, and breathe. Amir comes over comms, "Top we need help" I don't think, I just run.

I run up on Amirs six, seeing my worst fear right now. Jaz has a gun to her head, put there by our last tango. "Shit." I breathe, "Preach, McG sneak up behind them…. Amir what happened." Without looking away through his rifle, he speaks, "We took off the two tangos, Jaz froze up when the last one ran for her and shot his gun, close range. She froze." Shit.

"Jaz! Jaz! It's me, come on. Its Adam, we need you! I need you!" Saying that in front of Amir, felt weird—but worked. Jaz shakes her head, and anger sets in. Soon the last tango is face down and Jaz puts a bullet to his head.

Amir and I run up, "Are you alright." Jaz's anger is exploding from her, she storms past Amir and I, "I am fine." She was most definitely not fine.

 **I am making this one a two-part. Updating tomorrow!**


End file.
